Takara Toon
Takara Toon Was an Animal Motif Collection of a Mysterious Treasures Collected in Space. Oldest Takara Toon's Mythical Creature Motif, He Later Was Deleted By Lion Four Arm/Eurasian (Ramon Gaorufang). Create Monster And His Safe (New Item Takara Toon). One Particular Piece Can Also Be Used By The Gangler Doctor Oviraptor Machine Gun/Raptor (Goche Ru Medou) To Becoming Fallen Gangler Members Into Giant Size. Once It Was Captured Either By a Child, It Was Kept Placed in an Encyclopedia Book. Was Used For Lupin Collection From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. List of Takara Toon Frog-Shaped Rasp Was a Frog-Themed Frog Rasp Like Treasure. That a Musical Singing of Devil Frog, Frog Singing Loudly Again Attacked And Pain Ear. It Was Used By Gangler, Devil Frog (Ruretta Gerou) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 1. This Piece Resemble The Frog Rasp Monster From Laflora. Tiwa's He Playing a Song Frog Rasp. His Singing of Devil Frog Similar Frog Called Rain (กบเรียกฝน) From Scholar. Cat-Shaped Fire Was a Cat-Themed Fire Like Treasure. Grants The User a Power of Pyrokinesis (AKA: Creation & Manipulation of Fire). It Was Used For Gangler, Cat Four Arm (Garatt Nargo) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 3. This Piece Resemble Jibanyan From Yo-Kai Watch. That It Look Blue Fire Like Tail Cat. Slug-Shaped Colour Was a Slug-Themed Pencil Colour Like Treasure. Allows Its User To Remodel Any Object. It Was Used For Gangler, Slug Leaves (Namero Bacho) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 5. This Piece Resemble Slinkman From Camp Lazlo. Who Was a Slug Motif It. Penguin-Shaped Drill Was a Penguin-Themed Drill Like Treasure. New Follow Dig, And Going Into Outer Core. It Was Used For Gangler In Episode 6. Knight Penguin (Nanpario Pengino) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 7. This Piece Resemble Pororo From Pororo The Little Penguin. His Faced. Ant-Shaped Cannibal Was an Ant-Themed Carnnibal Like Treasure. There Like Non Animal Eaten, True Was Human Eaten. It Was Used By Gangler, Ant Animal Hat (Merg Arita) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 8. This Piece Resemble Ant From Word World. This Make Letter And Eaten To Want Stronger. Stag-Shaped Fire Was a Stag-Themed Fire Like Treasure. Allows Its User To Burning, His Attack Autumn Burning. It Was Used For Gangler in Episode 9. Stag Autumn (Brez Arenishka) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 10. This Piece Resemble Flame Stag. That Over Stag Autumn Ability Flame It Similar Flame Stag From Megaman X2. Peacock-Shaped Wheel Was a Peacock-Themed Wheel Like Treasure. Allows Its User To Make Their Targets Slip And Fall. It Was Used By Gangler, Feather Peacock (Pitch Cock) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 11. This Piece Resemble Unnamed Peacock (Male) From Gon. His Ability Turned Into Boy, Then Go To Find Sister Pretty Than Peacock. Daphnia-Shaped Bomb Was a Water Flea-Themed Bomb Like Treasure. Allows Its User To Make To Explosion It. It Was Used For Gangler, Slime Daphnia (Jenko Copamino) Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 12. This Piece Resemble Lucemon From Digimon. Look at It Angel or Water Flea/Daphnia Motif This. Otter-Shaped Scroll Was an Otter-Themed Ninja Scroll Like Treasure. Allows Its Sser To Generate Invisible Energy Varriers. It Was Used by Gangler in Episode 12. Until It Was Taken By Ryu in Episode 13. His Piece Resemble Japanese River Otter From Kemono Friend. His Female's Based On a Japanese River Otter.Category:Item